


Identity Scan

by Derpboom



Series: Plot Bunnies [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Don't Like Don't Read, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Team Bonding, Team as Family, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpboom/pseuds/Derpboom
Summary: The team fixes the final problems in the castleship. Pidge has a little fun. Keith is exposed. Just a normal day in space.





	Identity Scan

“Why do we have to do this again?” Keith grumbled, obviously upset about being dragged out of the training room. “I thought the castle already scanned us when we first got here.”

“Not quite Number 3!” Coran exclaimed from where he was tapping away at a datapad, Pidge at his side. “It scanned you, sure. But only at a basic level. This will help make sure the systems are working properly, as well as give us a better idea of human anatomy to fine tune the cyro-pods.”

The group had been working on the castle all week, fixing all the problems Allura and Coran could find. The entry hallway was tge last room to work with, and everyone was eager to get it over with. Tapping a final sequence on their laptop, Pidge looked up from where they were sitting. “I finished checking the coding. Try it now Coran.”

Pressing a button on his datapad, Coran let out a small woop when the scan started up, scaring the others, who had been immersed in their own conversation across the room. Walking over, Hunk was the first to voice his concerns.

“Are you sure this is gonna work? It won't be like the storage incident, right?”

Allura and Lance shivered at that, and Shiro winced. “Nobody talks about storage.” He warned. “But it should be fine. I trust Pidge not to kill us. They know better.”

“Please hold for identity scan,” the computer droned, a light sweeping down the room as everyone gathered into the center. “Scan complete.”

“Yes!” Lance cried. “We're finally done!”

He moved to leave, but was stopped by a snickering Pidge. “Wait for iiitttt…” they giggled.

Not two ticks later, the voice was heard again. “Welcome back Princess Allura, Coran, Coran the Gorgeous Man-”

The Princess and her adviser turned to Pidge, who was laughing a little harder now. “Wait for iittttt….”

“-Tech Gremlin, Space Dad,-

By this time, Lance had joined Pidge in laughing, and Keith had cracked a rare smile at the Space Dad joke. Shiro managed to look a bit baffled, but snorted at their antics.

“Almost there!” They cackled, trying to catch their breath. “The best is yet to come!”

“-Desperate Loverboy,-” Lance let out an offended gasp at that one, but it quickly turned back into giggles at the next one. “-Cinnamon roll, too good for this world, too pure.”

Even Shiro laughed at this one. There was a pause, and everyone stopped, confused. “What about Keith?” Lance asked, still wheezing. “Where’s his greeting and funky nickname?”

Pidge laughed even harder. “You’ll get it in a minute!”

At that, the computer spoke for the last time. “Welcome To the Black Parade.” Keith's eyes widened as a familiar song started playing.

“PIDGE!” He yelled, chasing a breathless green paladin down the hallway. “Change it nowwww!”

The door closed behind them, leaving a very amused Lance, Hunk, and Shiro with two very confused Alteans. Turning to Shiro, Lance snickered. “Keith had an emo phase?”

The grin on Shiro's face grew even wider. “Had? He was crying over Gerard Way last night.”

The reaction was instantaneous. Hunk and Lance were down for the count, laughing too hard to stand anymore, Shiro standing over them, grin unnaturally wide. The two Alteans looked at eachother, then backed out of the room slowly, one thought on their minds. ‘These humans are crazy!’

**Author's Note:**

> What a mess. Thanks for reading! If you liked, please leave a comment or kudos! Still working on the next chapter for Earth Games are Weird, but it should be out soon! Check it out if you want, and constructive criticism is welcome! Sleep well!


End file.
